Stérilité, Amour et Pleine Lune
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen est un loup-garou parmis tant d'autre, cependant, son odeur est spécial et attire beaucoup d'autres loups-garous, pourquoi ? Quel est le secret de son eau de toilette ?


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Général

**Pairing :** Allen x Tyki

**°0o0°**

**Stérilité, Amour et Pleine Lune**

Les loups-garous de Mongolie ont quelque chose de spécial... Contrairement à leurs semblables du reste du monde, cette race de loups-garous est hermaphrodite. Il n'est donc pas rare de voir deux mâles avec une famille. Cependant, les loups-garous produisent une poche pour leurs petits qu'à un certain moment de l'année. Durant cette période, il y a deux nuits consécutives de pleine lune. Or, les soirs de pleine lune, les loups-garous sont en chaleur, ce qui augmente les chances de « mise en enceinte ».

C'est donc pendant cette chaude période qu'Allen, un jeune loup blanc, essaye tant bien que mal de trouver un endroit tranquille pour échapper aux mâles et aux femelles qui recherchent un partenaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Mana, son père, lui avait expliqué que son odeur était différente des autres : plus forte, plus enivrante, plus attirante. Et alors qu'il surveillait le sol de son arbre, quelque chose lui tomba dessus...

Tyki, un loup brun aux prunelles dorées, cherchait le loup blanc avec lequel il voulait s'accoupler depuis plus de 7 heures non-stop. Le jeune loup au pelage de neige était devenu maitre dans l'art de s'enfuir et de se cacher depuis la mort de Mana. En plus, il pleuvait des cordes et il était trempé et fatigué de chercher.

Bien sûr, il pourrait abandonner et aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il pourrait l'oublier, lui et ses profondes prunelles d'un gris argentées. Tyki n'était jamais tomber amoureux, sa plus grande relation a durée six jours et vingt heures. Mais lorsqu'il vit Mana arriver au village pour la première fois depuis un an, son cœur faillit rater un battement : derrière le grand homme au sourire chaleureux, un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs se cachait entre les jambes de Mana, sa queue blanche entre ses propres jambes et ses oreilles collées sur son crâne. A ce moment-là, il semblait aussi fragile que la porcelaine. Tyki n'était jamais tombé amoureux, pourtant il sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait attendu que lui depuis toujours.

Soudain, un tâche rousse dans les arbres attira son regard c'était un jeune loup, une naissance d'il y a deux ans. Lavi, le petit fils de Bookman, ce vieux loup grincheux. Il jouait souvent avec son Allen... Tyki eut un déclic : les loups adultes ont beaucoup de mal à monter aux arbres, or Allen ne l'était pas encore ! Donc, il devrait se trouver dans les arbres, une cachette parfaite contre les loups adultes.

Le brun eut beaucoup de mal pour monter au début, mais il retrouva rapidement les bons gestes et commença à suivre le petit rouquin. Il fit bien car dix minutes plus tard, Lavi sautait sur son blandinet.

« Lavi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai réussi à échapper au vieux ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien, c'est dangereux en ce moment dehors. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui n'hésiterons pas à forcer la reproduction avec toi, même si tu n'as pas l'âge. »

« Hein ? »

« Certains loups pourraient vouloir te violer. »

« Ah... Mais... Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »

« Parce que ce ne sont que des bêtes à ce moment de l'année. » Soupira le blanc.

« Oh... »

Tyki s'offusqua dans son coin : il était tous sauf une bête en chaleur ! Mais bon, il est vrai que certain d'entre eux ne respectait pas beaucoup les règles. Lavi commença une phrase mais Allen le coupa, en regardant vers le sol. Tyki suivit son regard et vit une louve en train de suivre une odeur, surement celle d'Allen, comme le loup aux prunelles dorées, elle ne pensa pas à lever la tête et continua ses recherches.

Le blanc descendit de l'arbre, une fois que l'odeur de la louve disparut, et ramena le petit loup chez lui. Tyki les suivit et dès qu'Allen fut seul et éloigné, il atterrit derrière lui pour ensuite l'enlacer, profitant à la fois de son corps contre le sien, et l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

« Tu vas fuir encore longtemps ? »

« Autant de temps qu'il faut ! »

« Tu es à moi, je te retrouverais toujours. »

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Coureur de jupon. »

« Allons, ne soit pas si méchant mon Allen~. »

« Je-ne-suis-pas-à-toi ! »

« Si~ Parce que je t'aime. »

« Menteur... »

Sur ces mots, Allen planta ses crocs dans le bras de Tyki. Le loup lâcha un cri de douleur et Allen. Le blanc courut vers la forêt, laissant Tyki en plan. Après avoir lécher sa plaie, le loup partit à sa recherche. Cette nuit, la période de reproduction sera finie. Les autres loups-garous allaient être pires que des bêtes, les solitaires vont se faire prendre et violer par les autres loups-garous dominants. Il devait donc le retrouver plus vite possible. Tyki faisait partit des loups-garous dominant, donc s'il marquait son loup blanc, les autres ne le toucheront pas.

Tyki passa par la ville pour y voir un véritable spectacle de débauche : les loups dominants baisaient leurs compagnes, tous le monde était nu, certaines louves satisfaisaient n'importe qui.

« Tous ça à cause de la pleine lune. » Soupira le brun.

Lui était immunisé contre l'effet de la pleine lune car il avait passé sa première année dans une des villes de la Terre, surement comme Allen vu qu'il ne réagissait pas non plus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la maison du défunt Mana. Elle était vide, mais pas la clairière à moins d'un kilomètre. En arrivant enfin dans l'endroit à découvert, sa poitrine se serra : son petit blanc pleurait à chaude larmes. Tyki ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, mais il voulait le consoler. Il ne fit pas de mouvements brusques pour s'assoir et le prendre contre lui. Allen ne lâcha qu'un faible "laisse-moi". Tyki le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« Je t'aime Allen. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Arrête de mentir et va-t-en ! »

« Non. » Dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur lui.

« Va courir après quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Non. Je n'aime que toi Allen. »

« Et tu l'as déjà dit à combien de personne, hein ? »

« Personne d'autre à part toi. Je t'aime vraiment Allen. »

Pour lui prouver la véracité de ses mots, il lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Allen ne savait plus quoi penser : il aimait Tyki, dès qu'il fut assez grand pour comprendre l'amour, il avait trouvé le loup brun beau, séduisant, attirant, gentil, amusant, mais il avait vite été rattrapé par la réalité en voyant Tyki être avec une nouvelle fille tous les jours. Il en avait pleuré deux jours et trois nuits, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux avec le brun.

Allen s'abandonna complètement à ce doux baiser. Il voulait en profiter autant que possible pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Tyki fut un peu surpris : il s'attendait à ce que le blanc le repousse ou le morde, mais il se reprit vite et accentua peu à peu l'échange. Il l'aimait, il le voulait. Il le voulait pour l'éternité, pour lui tout seul. La main du loup aux yeux dorés se perdit dans la chevelure blanche et soyeuse de son aimé. Le blandinet s'accrocha à lui et sentant la langue moite et chaude de son homologue rencontrer sa jumelle. Le baiser doux et tendre se transforma en un échange sauvage et possessif. Il ne sut pas comment, mais il se rendit compte que Tyki se tenait à califourchon au dessus de lui. Allen était peut être dans les vapes du plaisir, mais une petite voix lui rappela ses craintes et ses peurs, le ramenant à la réalité. [Moi : Neah ! " Arrête de manipuler Allen, on veut du lemon nous ! / Neah : oui, mais c'est toi qui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le fassent, parce qu'Allen est pas comme les autres et qu'en fait il/ / Moi (a bâillonné Neah) : bon, reprenons ^^] Allen s'éloigna précipitamment de Tyki. Les yeux de prédateurs de celui-ci le regardèrent et le brun se leva pour retourner auprès de lui.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Hurla le blandinet.

« Arrête de jouer les jeunes vierges, je sais que tu m'aimes. »

« Même ! Ne m'approche pas ! »

Tyki ne comprenait rien, à peine une minute avant, il était sur le point de le faire sien avec son accord. Et maintenant, il le fuyait de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

« Laisse-moi ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre merde ! »

« Allen... »

« Va sauter une des copines et arrête de m'emmerder ! »

Tyki le gifla. Il aimait sincèrement Allen et il n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'une fille quelconque pourrait le remplacer. Il aurait pu l'étrangler pour ces propos, il aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes couler sur la joue pâle et l'autre rougie. Tyki regretta presque son geste. Allen ne lui en voulait pas, il avait très bien compris le message qu'avait voulut lui transmettre le brun, il était heureux. Heureux de savoir que Tyki l'aimait vraiment. Le loup en question le prit dans ses bras, le berça et le calma.

« Tyki... » Murmura le blandinet.

Le plus vieux manqua de s'étouffer : c'était la première fois que son petit blanc disait son prénom en sa présence.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« On... Enfin je... Mana m'a... Je suis... » Bégaya Allen, mal à l'aise.

« Calme-toi mon ange. » Lui dit-il après l'avoir embrasser chastement.

« Je... Je ne suis pas... Un vrai loup de Mongolie... J'étais un orphelin et Mana m'a transformé avant de m'emmener... »

Le blandinet baissa la tête, les oreilles collées sur sa tête et sa queue entre les jambes.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On transforma un humain nous aussi. » Le rassura Tyki. « En tous cas, ça explique ta délicieuse odeurs. »

« C'est vrai... ? »

« Bien sûr. » Lui affirma Tyki avant de l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se cajoler, et le reste de leurs vies ensemble, unis pour la vie.

**Fin**


End file.
